Supplementary service interactions are difficult to resolve without input from the users. For example, if somebody calls a person with the “Call Forwarding on Busy” service and the “Call Waiting”, how does the originator have any influence over the decision of what service is invoked?
Vendor Service Interoperability
Supplementary services developed by different vedors often interact badly unless strict standards are built.